Generally, a navigation system mounted on, e.g., a vehicle or a smart phone, captures its current location based on location information of the vehicle received through a GPS (Global Positioning System) satellites, reads data of a current location from a road database which is built therein or received from the outside, and displays the road together with the location of the vehicle, thereby helping the user to identify the location of a currently driving road or to find a destination with ease when driving on the first trip.
In order to satisfy user needs, in recent years, a user is provided with more precise route information through advanced technologies, which are integrated into a navigation system, such as informing expected arrival time from a starting point to a destination and suggesting a detour depending on a road situation to the destination, when a user sets the destination.
As such, in a technology to guide a route to a destination, the technology is becoming highly developed to satisfy user needs.
Related art of the above technology is disclosed in Korean Laid-Open patent No. 10-2012-0031972 “Navigation Terminal and Route Information Guiding Method Using the Same,” published on Apr. 4, 2012.
Recently, there is a new technical trend in which a navigation system includes a separate database for maps such as a cycle route and a mountain trail as well as guiding a route up to a destination by a vehicle, so that it presents a function to selectively display individual maps that meet user needs.
Typically, however, there has been an inconvenience that a user has to directly select his or her desired map when using the function as mentioned above.
In order to remedy the inconvenience, a technology has been developed in which user's location information is received through a GPS satellite, and a map corresponding to the location is automatically selected and displayed. Nonetheless, fundamentally, location information obtained through the GPS satellite has error of several meters to tens of meters so that there occurs a problem in that a location different from an actual user's location is displayed on a map.